Prior art hydraulic presses commonly include a plane table with means to supply stock to a female mold with or without electrical control or power means. An example of a typical prior art brick press is illustrated in the Platt U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,808. Such presses commonly rely upon two diametrically opposed press members during the molding operation. It is common that hydraulic cylinders which control positioning of press members are actuated by manual control. This leads to difficulty in positioning and synchronization of press members. Correct positioning of machine elements is one area lacking in prior art. A common arrangement in prior art presses is to form a unit of regulated or predetermined volume. Often this results in units of varying density or consistency. The described invention eliminates this problem. Other objects and further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent following a study of the detailed description with reference to the drawings.